


Contracts

by cupcakeninjapanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Family Member Death, Hunter!Reader, Loss of Virginity, Married young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeninjapanda/pseuds/cupcakeninjapanda
Summary: When your a hunter two things are always certain; one being that family is all you have, and two family never ends with blood. At 14 years old (y/n) finds out her father, and his good friend John Winchester made a marriage contract for her and Dean. Not only that she also receives the devastating news that her father was living with stage four leukemia, and only had a year left. 16 years later she fighting along side her husband, an angel, and her brother in law against the big bad's of the world, this is the story of her life, and the family she creates with the boys.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my newest story! I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Please I ask for feed back its the only way I know whether or not to continue a series or not. Leave your comments down below and I will respond to them! Thanks  
> Cupcake

I was 14 when this all started, my dad was a hunter and I was raised in the life. I was 7 when my mom died. My mother was killed when her and my father were trying to take out vamp nest. I was at home with my 90-year-old great grandma, she was the only one left aside from my parents. Grams was a hunter brought into the life by her husband and they raised my mom in the life. My dad’s family was a hunting family too, but they were all gone before I was born. My mom met my dad at Ellen Harvelle’s place. They fell in love quick and started a family even quicker. My parents were probably soul mates, and so when dad lost mom he changed. He became overly protective when my grandma died, it went from him teaching me how to hunt, to nothing. Now hunting is like riding a bike once you know, you never forget. I was twelve when I went on my last father daughter hunt, it was a wendigo, best trip ever.

After my grandma’s death, my dad started his slow decent into madness, and over protective tendencies. He met John Winchester on my 13th birthday, and they hit it off. Quick friends, and great poker buddies. John had two boys Dean was 16 at the time I met him and Sam who was 12. I always hung out with the boys when our dad would hunt together. One night though our dads decided to out and left me and the boys to fend for ourselves. I made the boys a fully loaded home cooked meal that night. I made them some chicken noodle soup and some homemade corn bread, my grandmas best recipe. After dinner Sammy headed to bed saying he had school in the morning, while Dean and I waited for our dads. Dean and I always had the best talks, he and I connected. We were both thrown into the life, to us family came first. In the end its all you got. We were up another two hours waiting on dads. We were going to just head to bed, but my dad had told us they needed to talk to us. When our dads finally got home they sat us both down, and told us this whole convoluted story about how my dad wanted me safe, and how he wanted me to marry someone in the life. Basically, he told me and Dean that he was dying from cancer and that he likely had a year or so left. I was shocked my dad had hidden it so long, but it explained a lot. The next news was the point of the entire conversation, mine and Dean’s father had made a marriage contract, stating that when I turned 18 Dean and I would get married. I was shocked to say the least, but it was Dean who seemed the most upset about it, but he was a soldier and soldiers do as they are told.

The next day my dad and I left to go find our next hunt and John and the boys went on their own way. I didn’t see them for over a year when we met back at that same dingy hotel, my dad was at the hospital down the street, he was experiencing organ failure from the advanced chemo the doctors had tried. I couldn’t see him like that alone, so I called John. I was supposed to call him if anything changed as per the contract. I would live with them, after he passed. I didn’t expect Dean to run into the room and pull me into the biggest, and most comforting hugs, but he did. He knew he was all I would have left and even though we weren’t married yet, we would be. Family is all a hunter has, and when you lose someone in the life it’s like taking away your oxygen. Fighting the big bads is our job, but not even we could stop cancer. That is ten times scarier than any monster. I think Dean felt my pain, he knew losing my dad was going to break me, but I could tell he was willing to put the pieces back.

That very night they took my dad off the life support, and I went home with my of age fiancé, and his family. I had Dean sign the paper work to have my father cremated immediately. Then we could leave, but of course, we had to show them proof of the marriage contract, before they let me go. It was rough for the next few months. I spent my days cleaning, researching, and cooking to occupy my time, and my nights were spent in bed with Dean. At first John was reluctant to allow it, but then he saw how bad my nightmares would get, and allowed me and Den to share our own room. Sometimes I would help on the actual hunts, but for the most part I was benched because John said I was still too emotionally unstable. It was alright, but I missed the rush. I was starting to feel like a caged bird, and Dean was becoming distant. I knew he was sleeping with girls in school, but what could I do? Tell John? Nah, he’d tell me boys will be boys. I for gave Dean for it he was older than me and I knew he cared about me. A year into me living with them Dean dropped out and he and I stayed at the hotel together all the time. We started to date exclusively and even said I love you. It was great, I gave Dean my virginity, I was never happier.  Two year after that we got married in a small hunters wedding, performed by Bobby Singer. I was officially (F/n) Winchester.

This brings us to the present, Dean and I have been married 12 years now, and we have been through many trails. Our lives were crazy, and now with this whole Amara crap straightened I though Dean and I could settle down, start our own family. I stopped my birth control, but what I didn’t expect was for Lucifer to escape the very same night I found out I was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

            I threw the damned stick into the garbage, it had been the twelfth test I had taken in a course of three days, and it still read positive. I stood up to look out window of the gas station bathroom I could see the Dean gassing up baby while Sam was reading a magazine in the passenger seat. I knew I had a lot to think about, but I also knew I needed to focus on finding Lucifer. I couldn’t focus on the idea of a baby right now. We had to get moving soon, pulling my phone out of my pocket I dialed the only person I knew I could trust with this. Castiel.

 “This is Cas.” I heard his voice and took a deep breath. “Hey, Cas I had to call you I have a huge secret I need you to keep from, at least til I can find a clinic.” I could hear his confusion “(Y/n) What are you talking about? Why do you need a clinic? Are you hurt?” I laughed a little, “Ha-ha, No Cas I am fine. I just have huge news. Um… I am Pregnant.” The line was silent for a good ten seconds, “Well that is some huge news (Y/N) , are you sure you want to bring a child into the world with Lucifer out?” I took a deep breath, “I don’t know Cas that’s why I want to find a clinic and think about it first. I am going to tell Dean when we get to the bunker. Anyway, just don’t say anything.” After giving me a crisp ok, he hung up. I finished up in the bathroom and made my way back out to baby after buying myself some jerky and a bottle of tea.

            I could see Dean on the phone, as I walked up to him I could see the lines on his face contort in anger. I was worried at first when he hung up and looked at me, “Come on babe, get in the car I just got a call from Garth. He says there is a wendigo case in Colorado, he can’t go. Full moon soon.” I looked at my husband and smiled, “Alright, but can we go home first since we are ten minutes out? I need to grab some fresh clothes.” I received his signature eyeroll and a sexy smirk. “Of course, we can babe. Only if you promise to do that thing I like tonight.” I blushed shaking my head, this man was incorrigible. “Fine, Dean whatever you want.”

            By the time, we hit the road for Colorado it was nearly dark and Sam had fallen asleep in the back seat. “Have you heard from my mom babe?” Dean asked putting his hand on my thigh. “Yeah, I talked to her yesterday morning. Why?” Dean just nodded and kept on driving. “No reason (Y/N) just checking since she hadn’t texted me in a couple days.” I nodded and started looking out the window once more. It was true I had talked to Mary yesterday, I had called her for advice. So far her and Cas knew about this baby, but I was still hiding it from the person who needs to know most. Mary suggested was the one who suggested the clinic, she said that whether we decided to keep it or not I needed to make sure it was healthy pregnancy. She also told me, that I had to tell Dean, and she was glad to have me in the family. It made me so happy to hear that from her, and it was nice to have a mother figure around with all this happening. It wasn’t long that I to fell asleep.

            I woke up about 4:30 that morning, we were pulling into a gas station, I looked over to find Sam driving, and Dean in the back. I felt the wave of nausea just as Sam put baby in park. “I got to pee!” I yelled so that no questions would be asked before running to the bathroom. I barely made it to the stall before I began vomiting, all over the floor. I could already tell, this was going to be a fun pregnancy. I cleaned myself up and went to the older female clerk I looked around to make sure Dean and Sam weren’t around. “Listen I am so sorry, but I really tried to make it to the bowl, but I kind of vomited on the floor in the bathroom. I am so so sorry, it was morning sickness.” The clerk just laughed, and smiled, “Oh hun no worries I know how bad morning sickness is on a road trip, I had it the worst with my middle, we drove from my aunt’s house in Dallas Texas, all the way home to Portland Oregon, had to stop what seemed like every hundred miles, I didn’t even know I was pregnant then. Why don’t you grab you a ginger ale and some saltines on me, and if it gets to bad get you some low caffeinated tea, I found mint tea helped a lot.” I smiled at her, “Thanks ma’am. And would you mind not mentioning it to the tall man he is my brother in law or to that blonde he is my husband. It’s kind of a surprise, we weren’t planning on kids for a while, with his work we travel a lot, and a baby wasn’t planned. Don’t get me wrong though I wanted kids, just didn’t think it’d happen now. But on another note, um any good dinners in town? My husband will want to eat when he wakes up.” She laughed again and smiled, “Oh hun, you’d be surprised. God gives us the best gifts when we least expect them. And don’t worry this stays between us, and in case you need to go clinic the one-off maple is free. Of course, there is sweetie, Gorges, opens at 5, and in case you need to go clinic the one right across the street on maple is free they open at 6.” I shook her hand and grabbed the items she told me to take, before leaving the store. Soon enough Sam had finished filling up and Dean had awoken. They both looked at me weird seeing the items in my hands. “I got a little car sick, I think it was those chili dogs from that gas station last night, gave me heart burn all night.” It was true though, it was common for me to get car sick occasionally. I hated lying to them, but I couldn’t tell them yet. “Anyway, the clerk, said there is dinner in town opens at 5. Also, I need to stop at clinic I ran out birth control yesterday. She said they have a free clinic right across the street on maple.” Dean rolled his eyes at the idea of being in the town longer than necessary, but he understood that health came first. “You heard the lady Sammy, food then clinic.”

            The whole time we ate I was overly nervous, I already knew I was pregnant, but this made it seem real, like I could no longer lie to my husband. It was nearly 6 when I finished eating. “I am going to go ahead and go get this taken care of, I shouldn’t be more than 30 minutes. I’ll call you if I need anything.” The boys nodded to me, I smiled at them before kissing Dean. “Bye my love, bye Sam.” Both boys waved me off, as I left.

 Entering the small one room clinic, I was greeted by an overly nice nurse with a badge that says nurse practitioner named Carol Ann, and a strong smell of bleach, “How can I help you ma’am?” I took a deep breath and told her the story I gave the gas station clerk, saying I just needed a prenatal checkup. “So yeah, since we were using condoms, I just got reckless and forgot to get it filled, but anyway I told my husband I was coming to get birth control filled, so if he comes is there any way we can make him think the birth control failed.” She laughed and nodded, “You’d be surprised how often women come in here with that same situation. Mrs. Evans. No worries. Come on back.” Opening the door, I find myself in small room with a hospital bed and a computer. As soon a took my seat the nurse came in with a pregnancy test and a chart. She told me to go ahead and take the cup and take the test in the bathroom off to the right in the lobby. Just as I left headed in in walked my husband. “(Y/n) what are you doing out here, I thought you’d be with the doctor?” I blushed, “Oh yeah since I am a new patient, they require I take a pregnancy test.” Dean nodded remember the day we went and got me on the pill in the first place. After I had done my business Dean followed me back in to the room. Dr. Ann this is my husband James. She shook his hand and dipped the test strip in to the cup. I would say it was the longed 4 minutes of my life, but I had done these twelve times already. The whole time I complained about how it was dumb that I couldn’t be pregnant cause we were safe, and that I had only been out of pills for a day.

“Sorry Mrs. Evans, we have to do it with any new patient receiving birth control. Condoms and birth control together aren’t always effective” I nodded in understanding watching as she picked up the test, “Well Mr. and Mrs. Evans looks like you’re going to be parents.” I looked at Dean gaging his emotions, only seeing shock, “Ok.” That was all I could say before the doctor continued, “Let me get the ultra sound machine and I can tell you about how far along you are.” I nodded and pretended like I was processing it. “I will be right back.” With those words, she left. Looking at Dean I touched his arm, “Dean what are we going to do.” He looked at me with the craziest smile I had ever seen, “(Y/n), your giving me a baby. I never thought this would happen, I never thought it would happen in the life. Babe, I know it’s going to be tough to raise a baby in the life, but you and I we were raised in it. I think we can do it, the right way, the way it should have been done for us. From today on you are on research only though.” I couldn’t help but smile and ump up and kiss my handsome husband, only to have him whisper in my ear “You still got to do that thing I like.” He pulled away and winked at me with that gorgeous smirk. “You are incorrigible!” By the time, she came back in and finished the ultra sound she determined I was in my second month, and gave us a sonogram photo. Before we left she had to tell us all our options to which I thought Dean was going to hit her, and then after explaining if she hadn’t she could lose her job she told me to stop at a pharmacy and grab some prenatal vitamins.

When we got back to the car Sam was waiting, “That was way longer than thirty minutes, you two didn’t have sex in the bathroom did you?” Dean and I both looked at Sam and I handed him the photo. “Um no Sam, Dean and I didn’t fuck in the bathroom, but we did find out we are going to be bringing a new Winchester into the world.” Sam looked at the photo before picking me up and spinning me around. “Bout time you made me niece or nephew! How far along are you?” Dean smiled, “She is two months and three days.” Sam decided to spin me around once more before allowing me back on the ground. “Yup, you should have seen Dean’s face when she mentioned the abortion option, I thought he might try to kill her!” Dean pulled me close and put his arms protectively on my stomach. “Hey, in my defense she was talking about killing my kid.” I smiled up at him and kissed him, “Aww Dean, my love that’s so sweet! I love when you get all protective.” Dean smirked and Sam gave a big goofy grin, “Alright, come on love birds we have to get on the road, we still have two more hours before we get to pegosa springs.” Climbing into baby we hit the road once more.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut you have been warned

Half hour into the drive I put my head phones in my ears and drowned out the sound of Sam and Dean talking. I opened my phone and hit play. The first song to hit my ears was one I had listened to since my dad had passed. It was a sad song, it was a woman singing to her husband about what would happen when she passed. This song always made me think about Dean and I, if I died would he just go back to his old ways? Would do what his father did? Would Mary let him? Would Sam?

 My hand was on my stomach as I looked at it. I could see the small bulge, the smallest swell of life, I couldn’t help but smile. This baby was going to be a perfect mixture of Dean and I, he or she would either have green or blue eyes, Deans nose, and my chin. He or she would have Sam wrapped around their little finger. Cas would do everything in his power to make sure the baby would grow up in a safe world, they all would. My family was honestly perfect as it was, this baby was only going to add to it.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the first hotel in town, it was nicer than normal, but I wasn’t going to complain. About a year ago, I found out that I had distant relative who had passed leaving me a fortune large enough to hunt on for at least another thirty years, I had never expected to get left the money, but apparently, my father had been very close to this mysterious great aunt, she hadn’t known about his death. S

o, when she called my dad’s old phone that I kept in case she ever contacted me, I was in shock. She told me she was nearly 90 years old and would likely die soon, she wanted to see me again, saying the last time had been when I was 6 months old. So, Dean and I made a trip to Ralls, Texas. It is a small town with less than 2000 people. We were there two days when she told me she was leaving me, all the money she had in the bank. Three days later she died, as her next of kin I had her cremated and had the ashes buried.

It didn’t hit me as hard as it should have, but she had been the only member of our family to get out, she married a rich business man, and lived her life in a small town. As it turned out, her husband had invested in some pretty profitable companies, and had a couple of billion dollars, back when they had first gotten married. They were smart and pulled it out before they lost it all. All that had been left now was a about a million, but it was more than enough to help us not have to sleep in nasty hotels, and now with a baby on the way, I am sure we will need it for that too. I couldn’t help but thank aunt Nina, and hope that she is in a good place.

Dean pulled me out of my head by running his tongue up my neck whispering in my ear, “You look distracted, but not in the way you should be. I sent Sammy on a grocery run, and I think you and I need to properly distract you.” I turned my head to look him in the eye. “Oh, is, that right? And how do you suppose that I should be distracted Dean?” He smirked pressing those sinfully chapped lips against mine, his tongue parting my lips in an act of dominance. I felt myself be pushed against the wall, just inside the door. It was always difficult given my 5’3 stature and his 6’1. Knowing that our height difference made this difficult Dean’s hands moved down my hips grazing my ass, as he moved to my thigh, lifting my hips to meet his groin. I wrapped my legs around his waist, just before he carried me to the king-sized bed. His hands trailing up my body finding my shirt and pulling it off, before immediately going back into the kiss. His hands fiddled with my bra, before getting it off me in one swoop.  

Pulling away from the kiss a trail of drool left us connected as he kissed down my neck to my chest. Pushing Dean away, “I can’t be the only one in the nude big boy. I suggest you lose those layers.”  He smiled as he jumped up and stripped down to his boxers. “Better princess?” I smiled this time, “MMHM. Much.” With a quick roll of his eyes he when right back to my breasts. He took pleasure in taking the time to slowly lick and suck my left nipple, while he teased the right with his hand, switching back and forth until he was pleased with the withering mess I was under him. Biting my lip, I looked at him, his green eyes blown with lust, he was hungry in the sexiest predatorial way and I could tell that in that moment I was the prime sirloin. I was sprawled out baring myself to him, because I wanted him as much as he did me. “Damn baby girl you look good enough to eat.” If I hadn’t been blushing before I sure as hell was now, “Then eat me handsome.”  With a sexy growl, Dean yanked off the shorts and panties I had been wearing. “I plan on it doll face.” He started at my knee and kissed his way up, biting and nibbling occasionally. He finally made it to my soaking wet pussy, “Mm~ baby girl, I love how wet you get for me.” He took one slow lick before swirling his tongue on my clit, to gage my reaction. I moaned out at the suddenness, “Dean, don’t tease me, I need you to make me cum.” Smirking at me, Dean did just that. He quickened his pace on my clit as he inserted two fingers, stretching me as he strategically worked me closer and closer to my orgasm. “I found it gorgeous, now come on baby girl, cum for me.” He was pretty content with himself when he found my g-spot so easily, a couple of moments later he had me screaming out in pleasure.

Coming down for the euphoric high, I sat up pushing Dean into the bed. “I am pretty sure, that I promised to do that thing you like. After that, I think you more than earned it.” I could see in Deans eyes he was loving my dirty talk. “Is that right princess? Well then be my guest. Quit your talking and show me the other thing that tongue of yours is good at.” I giggled as I winked at him, “You got it babe.” I said ripping the boxers off him. I slowly wrapped my hand on his cock, giving one long slow stroke, “(Y/n) you don’t get to tease if I don’t!” I smirked before taking him into my mouth inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside it. “Mmh, that’s right princess take me all the way.” I gave him those bedroom eyes knowing he was watching me. His fingers lacing in my hair as he set the pace, “Oh god, yes baby give me those eyes while you suck me off.” His words on made me feel so sexy as I continued to bob my head. I pulled off when the need to breathe arose, I looked at him as a quickly began to lick and stroke his cock. “Mmmh, baby girl I would hate to stop you, but the only place I want to cum is inside that delicious pussy.”

Dean had me on my knees face in the pillow as he found my entrance. He knew this was my favorite position, that I loved the feeling of being completely in his control. “I probably won’t last long baby girl, but my goal is to at least make you cum. I want to set a new record. I bet I can make you cum in less than ten minutes.” I giggled a little at his cockiness, but I loved it when he pushed my limits. “I bet you can do it in five Dean.” Growling he plunged in to thrusting his hips, hitting my g-spot with each thrust. I was watching the clock tic down and soon five minutes had passed and turned into seven when finally, we both came in unison. “See (Y/n) I told you I could do it in less than 10.” I rolled my eyes, “I guess I lost that bet, oh well. You were right Dean, guess I owe you a home cooked meal.” Dean smiled and pulled out of me allowing me to roll over. We knew Sam would be back with the food soon, seeing as the grocery store was only thirty minutes away.

Right on que as if he we had just finished redressing, Sam came back into the hotel room. One look at me and Sam knew I had been thoroughly fucked, “I hope you to at least remembered to keep somewhat quiet. We do have neighbors and thin walls.” I blushed giving away that we hadn’t, “Oh come one Sammy, leave (y/n) and me alone. We haven’t had maritals in while. I needed to show my beautiful wife, how much sexier she is now that she is carrying my baby.” I couldn’t help but smile and pull Dean down into a searing kiss, that only lasted a couple seconds, but gave him the idea of my happiness. It was true that I loved my boys, but more than anything I loved Dean truly and deeply


End file.
